Behind Glowing Eyes
by Aquaticmage
Summary: She was left alone by her parents and inherited Billions of dollars. SHe tried to escape her past by movining to a remote Island but is soon found. She tries to keep her past secret but is eventually found out by a sexy fire demon. HieixOc
1. the wet ocean rats

_I'm not going to descibe the yu yu gang so I hope you know what they look like already. Description of Antigone is: She's 18, 5'4", Long blonde hair, with two bang strands that are blue.She's very beautiful, keeps to her self, and doesn't realy have any freinds, and she's aloner._

**Behind Glowing Eyes**

Antigone gazed out from the veranda across the ocean to see a beautiful day fading with the sunset. As she at the stunning view she sighed knowing another day was passing by just as every day did. Soon she would wake up one day old and alone with nothing but her Island. She yearned for some excitement, yeah she did have some exhilarating days some time, but something was missing and she couldn't put her finger on it and it had been bugging her ever since. Some day she would find what was missing in her life and take it the first chance she got.

She glanced up once more and sighed then jumped off the veranda and onto the beach. As the last glimmer of light faded the only light left was the moon. The water sparkled as the waves washed to her bare feet. Her golden blonde hair blew with the wind as her pearly pink eyes glowed with the stars. She began to spin around as the feel of the night sky began to come over her. Her Hawaiian half skirt twirled with her moment and her flower bikini hugged her chest. Soon she was lying on the sand and every thing was spinning as her head throbbed.

When every thing was in one spot she gazed one last time at the stars. Then she stumbled upwards and regained her balance and began to head home when she saw a light coming from one end of the Island. Being bored and curious, because she was the only living soul on the island, decided to investigate the light.

It took her only a few minute to get there but she quickly hid in the island bushes hearing voices coming from around the fire. As she approached she crawled on the sand until she was right behind them. When she peeked through the bushes she saw seven figure huddling around a fire to apparently warm up.

They all looked like drowned rats and she tried not to laugh but it slipped. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and prayed they didn't hear that. She could feel the figures gaze in her direction, but something was a miss.

Then she felt one of the figures presence behind her. A tiny trickle of blood ran down her neck as she could feel a sharp cold metallic pain from her neck. "Get up," said a strange voice commanded from behind her. Not wanting to fight she obeyed and stood up and walked towards the shadowy figures. Antigone was greeted by stares from these strange people.

"Who are you and what do you want," said a tall boy with black gelled hair. "Who are you and what do you want," she retorted." hey I'm asking the questions here and if you don't answer you'll be sorry."

Just then a little voice could be heard from within Antigone's hair. "Well well well what do we have here. Getting your self into trouble again eh Antigone."

Antigone pulled a fairy from out of her hair and said," Yep appears so. Yah know I thought moving to a private Island away from civilization and being the only person here you'd think this wouldn't happen."

She then locked her gaze with the gelled hair one. " Oh my, I'm so sorry we just thought you were going to hurt us. You see we were shipwrecked and ended up her. If it wouldn't cause any trouble may we use your phone perhaps," spoke a guy with long red hair. "Fine, I'm only doing this because I want you off my Island as soon as possible so would mind having him back off," she said as she pointed at the man behind her. They gave him a nod and the metal slipped off her neck.

Antigone sighed in relief, but the looked at them strangely. "Wait on second why didn't you freak out about the…never mind," she said not wanting to draw any more attention to her flying friend. So off they went following behind her. Every now and then she could feel their stare upon her and her them murmuring.

When she stepped on to the veranda the lights came on. She stepped up to the door and a little key pad came out. "Enter password" So she typed a few digits. "Please put eye into the retinal scanner." She applied her right eye, then a quickly flash came from it then the computer voice said in an English woman accent," Welcome back miss Bogarty."

The door flung open to reveal a house decorated in the finest silks and furniture's with wall upon walls of antique swords from all over the world, Plus a few paintings here and there. Everyone stared in awe of this magnificent house, except Antigone of course. She walked up to a wet bar grabbed a phone wand walked back to the guests. She extended her hand with the phone to the red haired one. "Well red here yah go one phone just as you asked," She said with every word dripping with sarcasm. He reluctantly grabbed the phone and begun to dial as he walked off. The one with slick black hair spoke out first," Hey are you rich or something because a lot of the stuff here looks expensive."

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

Then the red head came back and handed over the phone. "Well it seems we wont be getting a boat until next Friday," he informed everyone. "No prob. I'll just fly you back tomorrow morning so I suggest you make your selves comfy," Antigone suggested. They just looked at her like "how". She immediately realized this and said," I can fly air crafts."

"WOW that's awesome," was what a few said. She was about to say something to that when she realized they never told her their names and it's the least they could do for her for saving them from the creatures that live in the forest. "Well I guess your going to have to stay for the night and I'm probably going to have to feed you so I you don't mind telling me your names," She asked.

"Oh we're sorry I'm Suichi, the one with short black hair is Yusuke, the orange haired one is Kazuma but we just call him Kuwabara, next to him is his older sister Shizuru (sp?), The one with blue hair is Yukina, the one with spiky black hair is Hiei, and the last one is Keiko."

"Oh Well as you already heard I'm Antigone Bogarty. I'm going to lay some ground rules for your stay and that is one don't go into any locked rooms there locked for a reason, two don't touch anything that looks to expensive for you to replace, and three don't go into the woods at night I'm not responsible if you get hurt, lost or even yet die," she laughed They just Kinda stared at her awkwardly." Hey wait a second if your rich or something how come you live alone. And what do you do for a living," Asked Yusuke. "Well One my parents died and two they left me to run a billion dollar company. Also I really don't need servants. And please don't say your sorry to hear that I don't need any sympathy. And you can find your selves rooms and can raid the pantry if your hungry and go ahead and wander about the house but remember the rules," Antigone answered.

Antigone had left the room and went to the library to read her favorite book Antigone by Ulysses. She sat down and began to read. As she was reading she felt someone staring at her and looked up to see none other than Hiei." What do you want," she asked. "Hn," was all he said. "Alright you don't have to answer I guess."

And with that she continued to read her book and ever now and then looked at Hiei who wouldn't stop staring at her. She was about to say something when a loud crash was heard from the living room followed by screams. Antigone quickly grabbed a pistol from a glass case and ran towards the living room.

When she got there she saw……

Well I'm going to end it there, please R&R, Oh and later on this will become R rated so thats why it's R. Till next time.


	2. The idiot's mess

Aquaticmage: hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for like over a year but I've been on a drawing spree for the past year. Hehe ' Oh and sorry Hiei666 and all people who read my horrible Crapo crap of doom. T.T (I have very low self of steam)

Antigone: your right it has been a long time. And I've been stuck in this pose of literature for a year now so get with the typin'.

Aquaticmage; I'm sorry T.T I will I promise. starts typing furiously so Antigone doesn't kill her

Antigone: that's better…

Aquaticmage: if I happen to stop for a while then please just email me and threaten my life or something along those lines and I'll start typing again. Oh and for some people who don't know how to pronounce Antigone its pronounced like this Antickquety and the last name Bogartty. Anyways on with the story.

/ **Start Story** /

_Re-cap: And with that she continued to read her book and ever now and then looked at Hiei who wouldn't stop staring at her. She was about to say something when a loud crash was heard from the living room followed by screams. Antigone quickly grabbed a pistol from a glass case and ran towards the living room._

_When she got there she saw…_

: Start story:

…her new flat screen TV in shambles on the floor with a broken Kuwabara in the middle of it looking in a daze and a mischievous Yusuke standing over him laughing. Antigone's anger shot through the roof like a rocket at the sight of her favorite flat screen TV on the ground in a broken pile of glass, granted she had more than enough money to buy another one but that didn't stop the fact that the people she let into her house out of the goodness of her heart broke one of her simple rules and were laughing about it. /ok. Calm down. They can't help it their idiots. Just idiots…that need to DIE! Now see it's thoughts like that that get us in so much trouble. What are we a schitzo. Probably. Ok that's it I'm taking the safety off and killing them. /

Antigone shot a few rounds at them as they ducked for cover. She let out a frustrated growl as none of them hit her soon to be dead targets. /Why the hell did I miss? I never miss. I must be out of practice. /

"Um excuse me Miss Bogarty? Please would you stop shooting at Yusuke and Kuwabara? I'm sure…" Antigone cut Suichi off by shooting at him. Antigone got a surprised look on her face but quickly wiped it off her face. "Oops, next time when I'm shooting at some one and you don't want to be shot I suggest you don't address me at all," Antigone notified as she started walking away. "Oh and tell the two idiots their paying for the damages. I don't care if I did most of it they shouldn't have made me get angry," she yelled back at Suichi who stood dumbfounded in a middle of what looked like a war zone but was really her second living room.

She stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut and threw the gun across the room. Never in her whole life had she ever gotten so mad that she openly attacked some one. It's probably because she'd alienated her self from humanity that with all these people in her house she just snapped.

Sighing Antigone slid down against the door and just sat their for a while thinking about how semi easy life used to before everything went to hell in a hand basket over some unwanted guests.

A slight but strong knock on her door abruptly shook her out of her thoughts. "What," she asked.

"Hn. The stupid fox wanted to know if you were all right," came Hiei's voice from the other side. "Who," Antigone asked. "Hn."

A series of steps echoing off into the distance were heard as the presence behind the door disappeared. Strange. Nobody's ever asked if she was okay, even her parents before they met… there untimely demise.

Closing her eyes to shield herself from those memories of the past that reminded her of the weak person she used to be. But that was the past and this was the now and in the now she was some one to be feared and she would never again be a victim.

Lifting herself up from and out of her stupid self pity, Antigone straightened her posture and gathering her air of confidence and power walked right back out of her room. She couldn't let it look like they were chasing her out of her own home. Plus she just wouldn't be a good hostess if she didn't see to her guest whether or not they were the ones she invited into her home.

Hiei P.O.V.

Walking away from the ningen woman's room Hiei wondered if Kurama thought he was his personal messenger boy because he always had him seeing if some one was okay for. One of theses days he was going to tell Kurama to do it himself. Entering the dinning room he immediately grabbed a plate of food as Kurama just paced on the table and hopped onto one of the windowsills and began to eat in the soon to be disturbed silence.

As if on queue to his thought Kuwabara and Yusuke came barging into the room pushing each other out of the way trying to reach the table before the other on. Kurama promptly set the last of the food on the table and sat in a seat near Hiei.

Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina came in only seconds after the two bumbling buffoons did, the sat down a good distance away from the hazardous zone (Aka near Kuwabara's and Yusuke's mouths). As everyone stared eating and the horrible noise of what sounded like a deformed chicken giving birth to a car coming from Yusuke and Kuwabara, the dinner was okay even with the occasional food getting tossed around and about.

"Hiei, I was meaning to ask you earlier is Antigone alright," Kurama inquired. Hiei really had no clue, she seemed okay when he left but then ningen woman were a strange lot. Now that he thought of it for a human she had a strange air about her and her aura was way to low for a human. And why did she know that fairy and why did no one out of the idiotic lot comment about it, he really didn't know why. She seemed to create a lot of questions for him when he really shouldn't care why there were some many strange things about her. When did she suddenly fill his thoughts with out him noticing? This made him quite curious about the stupid ningen woman.

Looking back at Kurama who expected Hiei's answer he had the sudden urge to roll his eye's but denied himself the pleasure of doing so. "She's fine," he murmured. "Who's fine?"

Shifting his gaze so that it was now resting on the puzzled ningen woman Hiei wondered how she entered the dinning room with out a sound or even him noticing. There it was again another question he wished answered but not a single answer accounted for, he'd just have to probe her mind later on.

As she too could read thoughts her eyes made contact with his for only a moment before looking back towards Kurama. "Oh nobody really. Although I was wondering how is it you have come accustom to talking with fairies and if you new about all the other supernatural things in the world," Kurama spoke as his eyes turned gold for a split second.

It was about time some of asked but it looked like Hiei wasn't the only one interested in who this ningen woman is.

A small chuckle erupted from her thick red lips. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that question, although I thought you would have ended it at the fairy part but eh what can I say. So the reason I've become 'accustomed' to talking to a fairy because she's the only thing I can really talk to with out becoming sick with her presence and how we met is not really that important. And as for the other question yes I do know a bout all the other 'supernatural' things in the world. Like demons and apparitions and stuff…wait a minute now I know why you all look sort of familiar it's because I watched you fight in the dark tournament. Not that I went, I was busy at the time so I taped it at home and watched it later. Yeah you guys are the ones who won," Antigone stated as a matter of fact.

All pairs of seven eyes were now looking at the ningen woman even his and beknowest to them so wasn't an eighth waiting for the opportune moment to strike...

/**End Story** /

Aquaticmage: that's all for now remeber to rate and review...although i don't deserve it. Oh and i would have got this on sooner but i just got my internet back...now every one thinks i'm making excuses. TTTT

Antigone: you are making excuses. you could have beat the computer into submision or bought a new wireless router.

Aquaticmage: but i'm poor

Antigone:...


End file.
